


By Dawn's Light [ART]

by Fluffypanda



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Stained glass art for Architeuthis
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 30
Kudos: 77
Collections: Fifth DCEU Fanworks Exchange





	By Dawn's Light [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/gifts).



> You said you liked the stained glass look/religious art, so I thought I'd give it a try!


End file.
